Bim bam, God Damn, we're Airborne Infantry
by bastenach
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was quite an outgoing man. He loved just about everything and everyone. Alfred just wanted a normal life with a wife, a couple kids and to live in a nice house out in the country. That is until all hell breaks loose. Alfred knew war was erupting in Europe and the pacific. He never thought the U.S. would get involved. Before he knew it he was one his way to Europe.


December 7, 1941

Life was great. Everyday I got myself out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day.

I worked at a restaurant just out of Brooklyn, NY called Donnie's. Donnie was my grandpas best friend and since then he,

me dad and me have all worked there. I was a waiter and basically knew everyone that came in. It was a great place to go

to for a quick meal before other people went to work. Not to mention I got to chat up a couple of broads along the way,

even snag a few dates in there too. I lived a good life so far, I had just turned 19 about 6 months ago in July.

It was probably my favorite birthday ever in the world, the 4th had been so great this year which is the day my birthday

lands on. Fireworks were shooting off until 3am and just about everyone was drunk off their ass. It was December now

though, it's getting so close to Christmas which is my favorite holiday of all time. Pa likes to take a trip down the

lake during Christmas to have family time with everyone and its always a fun time. I guess now really wasn't the time to

be thinking about this right now. I had work to do and I needed to start before everyone would start yelling at me for

spacing out again. I fixed my glasses and started going around getting peoples breakfast orders. "Hey Jimmy, turn on the

radio, it's too quiet in here." One of the other workers John shouted from out of the kitchen. Jimmy nodded and walked

over to turn the radio on so there was a bit more noise in here to cover up the cursing from John getting burnt from the

stove. The few people inside enjoyed the sound and kept on eating their meals. "Hey Alfred." I heard a sweet voice come

from the other side of the room. I turned my head and saw Amy Marigold sitting there at one of the booths. "Hello Amy."

I said giving off a small smile towards her. She smiled back and twirled the cup she had in her hands before speaking up

again. "So...Me and a couple of other girls were wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" She asked. I twirled the

pencil in my hand and looked her over for a second. She was really gorgeous, and giving me the opportunity to go out with

her tonight. So of course I was going to say yes! "Sounds great, tell them i'll definitely be there tonight." I then gave

wink. She laughed softly and got up from her booth with her bag in her hand. "I will, bye Al." She said and walked out with

a little bounce in her steps. I turned right as Jimmy whistled from the kitchen. "Amy Marigold, you know Al I didn't know she

was into gorillas.", "Oh fuck off greaser.". We both laughed to ourselves before John spoke up. "Everyone be quiet!" He shouted

and started to turn up the volume of the Radio. "We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The Japanese have

attacked Pearl Harbor, Hawaii by air President Roosevelt has just announced. The attack was also made on all naval and military activities

on the principal island of Oahu.". Everyone was silent and in shock. There were a few "oh my gosh..." Hushed in the back.

"This can't be true..." I whispered softly to myself. "We take you now to Washington.", "The details are not available, they will be in a few

minutes. The White House is now giving our a statement. The attack was apparently made on all naval and on naval and military activities on the

principle island of Oahu. The Presidents restatement was read to reporters by Steven Hurley and the presidents secretary. A Japanese attack

upon Pearl Harbor naturally would mean war. Such an attack would naturally bring a counter attack and hostilities of this kind would naturally mean that the

president would ask congress for a deceleration of war. There is no doubt from the temper of congress that such a deceleration would be granted. This morning secretary hooked with the

secretaries of war and of the navy. Now the two special Japanese-" before anything could finish John had shut the radio off and everyone was sitting there in shock.

We were going to war. There was nothing that was going to stop that.


End file.
